Save My Life
by Izzy Montague
Summary: Tony has finally had enough. Pepper left him, Steve left him, and he's all alone. Loki has been stranded with the Avengers. He too, has been left by Thor. But when Tony tries to commit Suicide, Loki is there. Will something more bloom between the two? M because I will shamelessly post smut. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

((Author's note! This is not connected to any of my other stories in anyway, shape, or form. It is NOT a preview into anything for Searching For Love, I promise. Just read, rate, and enjoy!))

Gone. Everyone Tony had ever loved was gone. First Pepper. God, how amazing she had been to him. But he was violent, volatile, and selfish, so she left him for Phil. Of all people, Pepper was getting married to Coulson!

Then there was Steve. Now there was a man. The captain was so nice to him, and tried to keep him in line. Steve was just too shy, and Tony was too horny. He didn't want to get married to Steve, at least, not then. So, Cap left him for Thor. Thor! The thunder god! Just because the big lug 'respected him.'

So, once again, Anthony Stark was flying solo. He hated being alone. Pepper had kept his life together, and Steve understood the nightmares, which since they broke up had gotten worse.

Tony eyed the options stretched out in front of him. Jump off the tower? No, JARVIS would save him. Drink himself to death? No, that would take too long. Tony wanted to die, quick and painlessly. A gun? Too noisy. The inventor idly traced the arc reactor with his finger tips. There it was. The answer to his problem. And all he had to do was make a quick twist.

But, one more problem arose. Loki had started living with them since his dad didn't want him on Asgard anymore. Tony and the god were actually friends, since he was just as broken hearted. Thor and Loki had had a thing, but Thor broke it off for Steve. Tony was bringing to think he even had feelings for the god of mischief. thinking? Hell, he fucking loved him.

That didn't matter. Not anymore. Tony pulled his shirt off slowly, his heart racing. He grasped the edges of the reactor.

"Sir, I would advise against that." JARVIS said. Tony chuckled.

"Mute." he whispered. Silence greeted his ears. The genius made the quick twist.

Loki was hiding in his room again. How he loathed the other Avengers. Overall, he hated the Captain the most for taking Thor from him. But, Tony made him feel whole again. The two had taken to going down to the lab together, and hiding out all night long. But tonight, Anthony had screamed at him, for reasons he did not know. So, here the god was, sulking in his room. Someone knocked on the door. He wished it to be Barton, so the man could put an arrow through his eye like he had wished. But he opened the door to Steven.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"Can you go get Tony? Dinner is ready." He said, awkwardly. Loki shoved past him, and headed for the stairs. The god walked silently down stairs. JARVIS was even silent.

"Anthony?" Loki called, timidly. "Are you alright?" he bottomed the stores, just in time to see Tony pull the reactor out of his chest. Loki gasped, and tried to pull the door open. It was locked. The god became angry, and blasted the door away. He grabbed the reactor from the inventor's hand, and placed it back in his chest. Tony gasped and coughed as it took over again.

"What are you doing down here?!" He shouted. Anger and pain registered to Loki.

"I came to tell you, Dinner is served." He screamed back. "Why do wish to take the coward's way out things?"

"Because...because everyone I love leaves me! It's like I'm broken or something! I know I'm not perfect! I know I have nightmares! I CAN'T FUCKING HELP IT!" The inventor panted. Loki swallowed thickly.

"I love you, and I'm still here."

"What?" Tony asked. He couldn't believe what Loki had just said.

"But, that means nothing, apparently, so I Shall be off." The god stood up and turned to leave. Tony stood as well. He grabbed Loki by the shoulder and spun him around. Their lips met. The god was taken aback, but melted into it.

"Woah! PDA! PDA!" Clint called, he turned away. The pair broke apart, blushing. "Rogers told me to check on you guys, heard you yelling. Everything alright down here?"

"Just fine, Clinton." Loki once again shoved by, and retreated to his room.

"Okay. By the way, Cap says at least you have to start eating with us again. He wants to make sure your eating at all."

"I'll eat later. Loki wait!" Iron Man followed the god to his room, only to have a door slammed in his face. "Loki...please open the door, I'm sorry." he laid his head against the door. He heard a sniffle.

"Leave me be." Loki demanded. He was sitting with his back to the door. He hated Tony. He hate Thor. He hated everyone.

"No. I won't. I'm sorry. I just...I had a moment of weakness. Please, talk to me." The door opened. Loki glared at him.

"How do you know I do not wish to die myself?" He whispered.

"Because it's a hell of a lot harder to kill you than me. Let me in, please? I just want to talk." Loki side, and let him in. He shut the door, and locked it behind him.

"What is there to-" Tony's powerful lips landed on Loki's again. The god gasped, but wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. He took this as a good sign, and hugged the God's waist. "I hate you." He breathed when Tony pulled away. The inventor chuckled.

"If that was hate, I want to see despise." He kissed Loki harder, causing the god to actually gasp in pain. He slipped his tongue into the other's hot cavern. Loki's own wrestled for dominance.

Shoving aside all previous thoughts of death, Tony laid Loki on his bed. The philanthropist kissed the sensitive skin between Loki's neck and collar. The chaos incarnate moaned gently. Tony went to remove his shirt, remembering it was already gone. He removed Loki's instead, running a delicate, expercined hand over his chest. Growling hungrily, Loki flipped their positions. Tony chuckled.

"Dominate, much?" he breathed. Loki ignored him, and kissed down Tony's chest. Loki sighed, and sat straight up. "What's the matter?"

"Anthony...I would certainly Love to bed you, but...I cannot."

"Why not?" Tony propped himself up on his elbows.

"I don't want a relationship between us to be based on lust."

"Okay. I get that." Tony sighed. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life."


	2. Chapter 2

((Author's note! In my FrostIron head cannon, Loki tops. Deal with it.))

A month passed. Neither Tony nor Loki were wanting to be very open In Front of everyone else about their relationship. Tony didn't want Fury to kill him, and Loki didn't want to die by the hands of his brother. So the two acted as though nothing had happen that night. The couple took advantage of each other when they were alone. A quick kiss, a small touch of the hands, anything they could get by with when they though no one was looking.

Loki had not told Tony, but he and Thor were able to see what humans thought to be myth. People said a red thread connected the person he or she belonged with together. But they were connected to the person on Midgard they were meant to be with nor could they see their own. Loki mourned silently at first, because Tony's was connected to Steve. Thor did as well. One night, the cords snapped from each other.

Loki and Thor were both shocked. They could no longer see theirs. But the ties were now connected to someone new. Them. Steve was connected to Thor, which was proved by how much he adored the Aesir prince. But Thor refused to tell Loki who's his was connected to. He wanted to protect Loki, so the younger brother says left to wonder.

Of all people, Bruce noticed the change in Loki's demeanor. He was kinder to most everyone on the team, and actually participated in group activities, like movie night. But he was never far from Tony. The doctor studied them from afar, knowing about them without actually knowing. Until he caught them kissing.

"Oh. Sorry, guys." He said. Loki and Tony broke apart, in shock.

"Bruce this isn't-"

"I don't care. You finally moved on, that's what matters." Bruce smiled at Tony. Loki was blushing.

"I give you many thanks. Please don't tell anyone." Loki whispered.

"I won't. It's okay, really." Bruce smirked. "I'll let you tell Thor. I think I hear him now." The scientist turned, and left, leaving Loki and Tony alone. The inventor smiled at his lover, and took his hand.

"He had to find out eventually." Tony shrugged.

"Brother! Are you down here?" Thor bellowed. He came down the stairs.

"Indeed. What is it?" The mask of cold confidence set in. Tony hated the fact that Loki felt like he couldn't be himself around his brother, or even him.

"Why do you hold to the Man of Iron?" Thor asked.

"I love him, as you love the Captain. Need I anymore reason?" Loki snapped. Thor glared at Tony.

"You dare charm my brother?!" He roared. Tony's eyes widened.

"Woah, hang on, he-" Thor lifted Tony high above his head.

"You listen well. If you hurt my brother, in anyway, I will drag you to Asgard and feed you to the Bilgesnipe!" Tony nodded, his eyes wide. "And unless you plan to be wedded to him, don't even try to bed him."

"Thor!" Steve shouted. He grabbed the thunderer's arm, and tried to pry him off Tony.

"Release him brother!" Loki demanded. Thor's eyes fell upon his brother. He dropped Tony.

"Be wary, Anthony." The thunder god stormed out of the lab, with Steve on his tail. Loki sighed, and helped his lover stand up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell is a Bilgesnipe?"

"A huge repulsive creature on our home world. Do not fret, Thor is merely words." Loki promised. Tony nodded.

"Pretty effective words." Loki chuckled, and wrapped Tony in his arms.

"I love you so much, darling." He whispered. Tony shivered slightly, the lightly husky voice driving him insane.

"I love you too." He muttered. Loki smirked, and nuzzled the space between Tony's shoulder and his neck. Tony breathed a slight moan, causing Loki to kiss and caresses the skin. The inventor bent his head back, giving his beloved more access. Loki slid his hands up Tony's shirt, gently, sensually rubbing his chest. The genius moaned.

Loki chuckled and removed his shirt. Tony backed up, and sat up on the table. Loki kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony latched o to it, and sucked on it. Loki moaned, and fred his tongue. The god smirked, removing his own shirt. He kiss down Tony's chest, as the inventor tangled his hands into The god's hair. Loki undid Anthony's belt with his teeth, pulling it off of his playboy. Tony mewed, and writhed under Loki's gentle hands.

Both of their pants were removed, leaving Tony, who hadn't worn underwear in hopes of this, naked, and Loki in his boxers.

"You're much larger than I expected..." Loki breathed. Tony snickered, and slid his thumbs in Loki's boxers. The light cloth hit the floor. Tony winked in approval. The god blushed and kissed Tony. The inventor laid back, letting himself be dominated. Tony Stark did not submit. Ever. But being on the receiving end felt fantastic. Espicaly form Loki.

Loki prepared Tony by gently sliding one digit into him. The genius breathed a moan and spread his legs so his lover could get in better. Loki slipped another one inside him, getting a hiss of pleasure. The god decided he was prepared enough, and removed his fingers.

"Hang on. JARVIS, shades down, doors locked." Tony ordered.

"Yes sir." the AI replied. Loki positioned himself, and gave a slow, subtle roll of his hips. Tony moaned, and tensed at the slight penetration.

"Relax.." Loki breathed. Tony nodded, his eyes closed in bliss. Loki pushed again, entering him. Tony gasped, his muscles clenching around the throbbing member. Loki rolled his hips again, filling Tony completely.

The inventor was a panting mess. Loki paused to reveal in the bliss. He nuzzled Tony's neck, and pushed into him, hitting that one pleasure spot. Tony gasped loudly again, and groaned. He was close. Loki repeated the motion, again and again, always hitting That spot.

Tony gasped loudly, his seed spilling onto the table. Loki gave him one more good thrust, and shuddered. He spilled inside Tony, groaning. The god pulled out, and rolled off.

The couple lay on the table for a few minutes, resting. Loki had begun to fall asleep.

"Loki?" Tony asked. He himself was drowsy.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The god snuggled into Tony's chest. They fell asleep, pleased and satisfied.

When Loki woke up, he was alone and In Tony's room. He stretched and climbed out bed. His clothes had been washed and flooded into a neat pile in a chair next to the bed. A note sat on top.

"'See, I did laundry all by myself! Love Tony'" Loki laughed, reading it. He pulled on instead one of Tony's shirts and his boxers. The god went downstairs.

Tony had been working since midnight. The nightmares had taken a really bad toll on him That night.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Anthony." Loki said. Tony looked over and him and smirked.

"I know it is. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to work. No big deal." he lied. But the inventor was visibly shaken.

"Are you alright?" Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Tony kissed Loki's head, taking in the sweet flowery scent of his hair.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, really."

"Alright, but please come to bed." Loki pouted at Tony. The genius chuckled.

"You found my weakness. Sexy men in my clothes." Loki smirked and made his way towards the stairs.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I'll always follow That ass." Loki laughed, and went back to bed, his beloved following him closely. Everything s perfect for them. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry it's taken forever to update, my grades sucked balls so dad took my iPad away. Sorry. Here's a little update for Christmas. Merry Christmas guise!))

Tony sat straight up, panting. Again, the nightmares were torturing him. Loki shifted slightly next to him, but he didn't wake up. The inventor flopped back down onto the bed, and sighed. The snake like arm of his lover wrapped around his it's and squeezed lightly. So, Loki had woken up.

"Baby-"

"Why do you let these dreams trouble you, Anthony?" Loki asked. His blue-green eyes shimmered in the dark.

"I...I wish they wouldn't, Loks. I just can't help it. " Tony turned over to face the liesmith.

"If only I could help you." Loki stroked Tony's wild hair out of his eyes. The genius snuggled his face into the touch.

"They'll stop eventually, babe. Don't worry about it." Tony kissed his wrist, and let Loki have his hand back. "Go back to sleep." Tony flipped over to the other side, unaware that Loki hadn't fallen asleep that night.

Three nights prior, Thanos had shown up in Loki's dream, and promised him that he would be coming, and Tony would be his first victim. Loki hadn't slept since, afraid that the being would torment him again. The god was becoming terrified.

The next day, Loki still lay in bed, wide awake, as Tony got up, and got dressed. The genius had started scamming in the middle of the night again, but the second time had not woken up. Loki smirked, feeling the bed sink under his lover's weight. Tony wrapped an arm carelessly around his waist.

"Time to get up, baby." Tony whispered, seductively.

"You are asking for me to shred your clothes aren't you?" Loki said, Turing onto his back to face Tony.

"I wouldn't mind." He purred. Loki laughed.

"Anthony, get off of me." The inventor obeyed, and helped Loki up. Their lips met, and the couple kissed for a long time. Loki leaned back, smirking gently.

"I love you babe." Tony whispered.

"And I you." Loki escaped his lover's arms. "I need to dress." Tony groaned.

"Why? I like you in your pjs." Loki rolled his eyes, and peeled off his sleep pants. Tony whistled. after dressing, The two went into the living room.

"Thor, come one you just said these are your nephews!" Steve cried, as Thor battled with a large wolf.

"Fenir! get off of your uncle this instant!" Loki screamed. The wolf looked up, and smiled lopsidedly at Loki.

"Father!" He cried. The wolf then proceeded to pin Loki to the floor. the god laughed, as two other boys sighed. They both looked human.

"Hello father!" One called. Loki shoved the large, and very happy wolf off of him. He scratched idly behind the wolf's ear, still smiling widely.

"What in Nilfheim's name are you three doing here?" He asked, chuckling. Tony was in shock. Loki had some explaining to do.

"We are not here," the other grabbed Fenir's chain collar, "For a visit. Asgard has been attacked, and we have been sent here for the Avengers, uncle speaks so highly of."

"Slephinir, do not be be so brash." Loki insisted. "Now, who has attacked Asgard?"

"We don't know. He is very large, and has the skin of a daemon from our sister's realm." The first said. Loki paled.

"Jorgumund, his name is Thanos." The god whispered. Fenir tilted his huge head to the side.

"Who is Thanos?" The wolf blinked. Tony knelt, ignoring the conversation around him, and eyes the animal.

"You are awesome." He said. Fenir grinned at him.

"Thanos...Thanos is a man...I worked for...he's invincible, and is after the infinity gauntlet." Loki continued to idly stroke Fenir's fur.

"Wait, you worked for him, Loks?" Tony asked. Loki nodded.

"When I tried to take over Midgard."

"Why is this mortal so informal with you, father?" Slephnir asked.

"Boys, that isn't-"

"I bet he's his latest lover."

"Jorgumund-"

"I still don't understand how you forgot about Mother! She was everything to you!"

"Now wait a moment young man,-" the tallest turned to Slephnir.

"I don't care is Asgard burns! I am returning to my home. Do not bother me again!" Jorgmund stormed out, leaving a shocked Loki, and his brothers very confused. The mischief maker side, and ran a hand over his face.

"Alrighty then." Tony said. "Now what's this about Asgard?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Loki whined. Tony rolled his eyes, as they walked down the broken bifrost towards the palace.

"Loks, It'll be okay. I had to meet the inlays at some point anyway." Tony reasoned. Loki groaned.

"Yes, but Thor will assure that I will be thrown into prison for telling Thanos how to get the gauntlet." The god s distressed. All of the Avengers were following Thor, and Loki's two younger sons to the palace. Fenir had taken a quick liking to Tony. Slephnir s a little more skeptical, and to Tony's shock, upon return to Asgard, had become his true form.

"You're own fault, Reindeer games." Clint called.

"Oh no one asked your opinion, archer. Be silent."

"You want to make me?"

"Gladly." tony stepped in between his lover and the archer.

"Look, we got a lot of hell coming our way, so shut up, both of you." He hissed. Loki took Tony's hand, and the group continued to walk towards the palace.

"Friends, welcome to the halls of Asgard."


	4. Chapter 4

((WARNING smut. Beware. I know it's like one right after the other, but I swear more action will be in the next few chapters.))

"Loki!" A woman cried. Tony let go of his hand, and stepped aside. The woman threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, my son. We thought he had killed you." She whispered. Loki hugged his mother, while Tony watched.

"Indeed not. I'm fine, mother." he promised. She let go, and smiled.

"You seem happier, son." Loki flushed lightly, and Tony snickered.

"I am. Mother, this is Anthony." Loki motioned to the genius. Tony waved.

"Hello, young man." they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you. He talks a lot about you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Do you? oh, dear, forgive me. I am Frigga, Loki and Thor's mother."

"I figured." They chuckled. "Now, who attacked Asgard?" Frigga's eyes darkened.

"He seems a daemon, rather large, and impervious to everything. He just stormed in, nearly killed Odin,"

"Where is father?" Thor asked.

"Be patient, Thor. He got into the weapons vault, and stole the Infinity gauntlet." She explained. "Now, you' father is resting. The Damon gravely injured him. He fell into the Odin's sleep."

"I see. I have news mother," Thor grabbed Loki roughly by the arm.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tony yelled, trying to pry the massive hand off his mischiefmaker.

"Loki informed this daemon, called Thanos, on how to retrieve to gauntlet." Frigga gasped.

"Loki..." The liesmith looked away.

"I...was not under my own will, mother." He whispered. Tony held fast to Loki's arm, glaring at his overbearing older brother.

"Do you long to fix your mistake?"

"No." Sadness filled her eyes. "I long to protect Anthony from him."

"Why one man?" Frigga asked. Loki hesitated.

"I...I love him." his mother nodded.

"Let him go, Thor." She ordered.

"Mother!"

"Thor." She gave him that look. The look that Tony often got from his mother. He snickered. "You would do anything to protect the captain, would you not?" Thor opened his mouth to argue, and growled lightly.

"Indeed." He let Loki go.

"Anthony, you can let go." The god told his lover. Tony shook his head,

"Nope. Mine." Clint rolled his eyes, while the others chuckled. Bruce tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"I want to get a good look around here. This is fascinating." He said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You may all tour in your own time. For now, Fenir and Slephnir will escort you to your rooms. " The boys groaned, but did as they were told. Fenir took Loki and Tony, (to whom he had grown particularly attached) along with Bruce, Clint and Natasha to their rooms. When the couple was alone, Loki visibly sagged.

"Babe! What's wrong?" Tony asked. Loki smiled sadly, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Once Father learns of that things not only that I have done, but that I am with you, I will be thrown in prison." he explained. Tony sighed, and sat next to Loki.

"Loks, he'll have to suck it up. Your mom loves me." Loki chuckled. "Besides, I won't let it happen. I have the Mark five with me."

"The only reason you brought that one is because it's portable."

"So?" They laughed. Tony laid his head on Loki's shoulder. The taller man smiled, and began stroking his hair.

"Thank you, Tony."

"For what?"

"For healing my heartache. You've done so much for me, in such a short time."

"You saved my life, Loks. Literally. And, no, I don't love you just because you saved me. I love you because you accept me." Tony whispered. Loki smiled softly, and tilted the inventor's head toward his own.

"May I ask why you insist on giving me Such a ridiculous nickname?" Tony grinned.

"Call me Tony more, and I'll call you Loki." Loki rolled his eyes, and gently kissed Tony. The genius deepened it, leaning Loki back onto the bed. He slid his tongue into the God's mouth. They stayed like this for a moment, their bodies wrestling for dominance. Tony pulled Loki shirt up over his head, and kissed down his chest. A lude noise escaped the god's mouth. Tony kissed him again, and pulled his own shirt off. Loki took the opportunity, and pinned the inventor. Tony gasped, and began to undo his lover's pants. Loki moaned, and reached to help him.

"Nope. You just sit back and enjoy." Tony breathed. Loki groaned again, letting him have his way. Tony then preceded to flip positions again, causing his writhing lover to growl. "Oh shut up." Tony kissed him, and pulled hi pants off. The inventor kissed down his chest, and pulled Loki's boxers off. The god sat up, and nearly tore Tony's jeans off him. The genius laughed, and pinned Loki again. "Let me." Tony kissed the soft member between Loki's legs, coaxing a soft, and rather lude sigh out of Loki. He stroked it until it became hard in his hand. Loki bit his lip, and writhed, trying to escape the need.

Tony leaned in, and took Loki into his mouth. The god gasped, but laid perfectly still. Tony had played around in college, giving himself quite the reputation amongst the guys. He ran his tongue over the smooth skin, and sucked hard. Loki gasped loudly. Tony let his throat muscles relax, and swallowed. Loki mewed, and writhed, begging for release. The inventor let go, and reached for his bag.

"I was a smart Tony," he held up a small bottle, "And I brought lube." Tony slicked himself, leaving Loki to watch. His cock was straining in upward, tight and ready. Tony kissed e sensitive skin between Loki's neck and shoulder. The god moaned again, as Tony rubbed himself against Loki's tight entrance. He thrust forward, delving deep. "I like it rough." He breathed.

"I'll remember that." Loki chuckled. tony thrust forward, filling up his lover. Lude moans escaped them both, as Tony picked up a swift rhythm. Loki grunted, enjoying the slight pain in his lower abdomen. The inventor gasped as he came inside Loki. The god followed shortly the after. The lover laid against each other, listening to the sound of their hearts.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Loki?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." Tony drifted off to sleep. The god though, decide to get up and take a bath. Being home was strange to him. He hadn't admitted it to any of the Avengers, though Thor knew, before he had been sent to Midgard, he had been in the prison below the palace. It was a dank place, and still gave him nightmares. Asgardain justice was not a pleasant experience.

Loki shivered as the memories flooded back. He ran the water, leaving his hand to idly drift under it, until he s scalded, the god pulled back, revived for his thoughts. He was surprised that Anthony had never noticed his multiple scars, all of which were from his experience.

Despite Tony's many nightmares he refused it was even possible for Loki of all people to understand the horror and pain.

"Hmm, how very interesting, Loki." Thanos chimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki backed away in fear from the demon.

"What do you want?" He asked. He tried to hide the immense amount of fear that was pouring into his heart. Thanos smirked.

"I want you."

Tony stretched a few hours later, and looked around.

"Loks?" he called. No response. "Loki, I know you hate it when I call you Loks, but you don't have to ignore me." Tony grabbed his boxers, and pulled them on. "Loki, seriously." He looked around. The bath water was running over the tub, but had long gone cold. Loki wasn't there. "Aw, shit." Tony threw his clothes on, and ran towards Thor's room. Everyone was gathered in there.

"There you are. We were waiting for you." Steve said. Tony shrugged.

"Well, sorry. I took a nap, oh and by the way, Loki's missing." He retired. Thor glared at Tony.

"What do you mean, he is missing, man of iron?"

"He's gone. We just laid down to take a nap, I guess he wanted to take a bath because the water was running when I woke up, and he's just gone!" Tony explained.

"If it helps, Tony, we were waiting on you two to tell you guys Thanos is missing. He escaped after the guards found him stealing the Infinity Gauntlet." Bruce explain. Tony groaned.

"Then he has Loks." Tony sat defeated in an empty chair. The others contemplated the idea of using Tony as bait. He didn't care, because he was focused on finding Loki. He loved the god, and would hate to lose someone so special. The inventor didn't notice when the door opened slightly.

"Loki?" Thor cried. Tony shot up. The mischievous god nodded. He stayed outside the door, weak and broken.

"Gods, Loks, what happened?!" Tony said. He slipped out of the door. Loki was still naked, but shivering, and scared. He shook his head. "You want head back to our room?" The god nodded. Tony slipped his jacket off, and laid it on Loki's shoulders. The God's eyes welled with tears.

"Tony..." He whispered. The inventor didn't hear him, as he pulled their door open.

"Here we go, come on, let's get you dressed, and you can explain what happened." Tony promised. Loki nodded.

"Tony...I...I'm so sorry." Loki muttered. The tears streamed freely down his face.

"Loks! Baby! Don't cry." Tony hugged his god, and held him as he wept. "What the hell did he do to you, Loki?" The Jotun merely shook his head into Tony's chest. "Okay...okay... Come on isn't it dinner time?"

Loki stood up, and dried his eyes. He went into the bathroom, and turned the water off.

"It is. Anthony..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone what transpired here.

"Promise." Loki regained his proud composure, and dressed himself. Tony watch him concerned. He had no idea what had happened, and he decided for the time being, he didn't need to know.

The couple walked hand in hand to dinner. Loki stayed silent as everyone made plans to hunt down and kill Thanos.

"You won't be able to kill him." Loki said. Everyone stopped and stared. He continued to eat.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"He is invincible to everything. Blades, elements, magic, it's just not going to happen. But," Everyone stared at the mischief god. "You can freeze him. He will free himself, but will take very many years to do so should the ice be thick enough."

"There you go. A way to keep him under wraps, and every so often, we just go back, and ice him over again." Tony leaned back in his chair.

"It's not quite that simple. First, obviously, you have weaken him considerably. That will be that part the is nearly impossible. "

"Nearly?" Steve and Tony asked in unison.

"Sounds promising."

"Tony, it's not promising!"

"I don't see why not! Nearly impossible Is better than impossible." Clint said, with a full mouth. Natasha sighed.

"Close your mouth, bird brain. Have some manners." She hissed. Frigga smiled.

"It's quite alright, young lady. Now, how do you suppose getting Thanos here?" She looked around at each member, causing Loki and Thor to shift uncomfortably.

"Well, Loki did work for him, so we could use him as bait." Bruce suggested.

"Oh no-"

"Brilliant." Loki said. Tony stared, open mouthed at Loki. "Anthony, it's the best plan we have at the moment. " Loki comforted. Tony huffed.

"I don't want to put you in danger." He insisted. Odin and Frigga exchanged looks.

"Anthony, after we're finished, I'd like you and Steven to come on a walk with me." The brothers choked on their food.

"Mother-"

"That's quiet unnessacry!" They insisted. Frigga rolled her eyes.

"Hush, both of you. You needn't fear, gentlemen, I don't bite." Tony and Steve exchanged looks,but got up to follow the queen. Loki laid his head on the table, as Thor sent his mother a pleading look. she brushed them off, escorting their logs to the gardens. Tony And Steve stayed quiet, waiting for the queen to say something. "So, I understand that the two of you a involved with my sons."

"Yes ma'am." the ever-polite Steve said.

"Sure."

"Steven, what do you see in my eldest son?" She turned to the captain. He blushed, not knowing what to say.

"He's amazing. He's sweet, respectful, and really loyal. I know he'd never hurt me. Thor makes me feel safe." Steve sighed happily,adoring Thor.

"And how does he feel around you?" She asked. She smiled was approving.

"I guess he feels the same. He doesn't really take time for himself when I'm around. He just wants me to be happy."

"Good. You may return." The queen hooked her arm in Tony's as Steve gave him the good luck sign. "Now, I won't ask you the same questions." Tony looked at her, confused. "How did you change him?"

"I...I honestly don't know. I'm just a drunk broken old scientist." He said.

"Why do you consider yourself broken, Anthony?"

"See this blue light?" Tony tapped the arc reactor. "I was in a country called Afganhistan. I was...I was tortured. This is what came of it. It keeps my heart running." He explained. Frigga nodded.

"I see. Then how did he change you?" Tony thought for a second.

"I let two people I loved get away from me, and I couldn't take the pain. So, I tried to kill myself. He saved my life."

"So you love him for what he did for you?"

"No. I love him because he loves me. I know I'm not good enough for him."

"No, Anthony, you're perfect for him." Frigga hugged Tony. "But, if you hurt him, I will hunt you like a Bilgesnipe." She smiled, and pulled away.

"Thor told me he'd feed me to them." The Queen laughed, while Tony nervously chuckled. Gods, he could use a drink.

"Why don't we go back, Anthony?" The Goddess lead him back, seeming rather pleased with herself. Tony had never been with anyone longer than one night, save Pepper, but they worked together, and Steve, who's parents were dead. This s the first al time Tony had to meet the parents. The rest of the way back, Frigga was silent, but smiling.

When they returned, Thor s talking to Steve, trying to find out what was said. Loki jumped up when he saw Tony. The queen let the genius go, right into Loki's arms.

"What happened? What did she say?" Loki begged.

"She likes me, if that's what you want." Tony said. Loki breathed a sigh of relief. The others had headed back to their rooms for the night. "Come, let's go to bed." Tony drug Loki towards their room. The god was quiet again. "Do...do you want to talk about what Thanos did?"

Loki closed the door, slowly, letting a sigh escape his pale lips. The god nodded.

"Okay. You know I'm here for you right?" Again, the Jotun nodded. Tony stood up, and turned Loki around so he was facing the inventor. Tears flowed freely down his face again. "I won't get mad..."

"Yes, you will." Loki shook off Tony, and sat on their bed.

"No, baby-"

"He raped me, Anthony."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony froze. Loki waited, tears streaming down his face.

"Anthony?" He whispered. The inventor turned, and slammed his fist into the door.

"Son Of A Bitch!" he screamed, clutching his hand. Loki jumped off ht bed. "Sorry, Loks, I just, I..."

"No, it's alright. I Knew you would get upset." Loki smiled sadly, and gently took Tony's shattered hand. "Here, let me." Pale green light surrounded Tony's hand. The inventor gasped. "Hold still!" The god soothed. Tony froze again, in slight shock.

"Wow, okay, never seen anything like this before." Tony muttered. Loki let go of his hand.

"There, it's healed." Loki sighed. Tony hugged Loki tightly.

"I wish I could have stopped him, Loks, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to sleep, maybe then-"

"Anthony. Thanos...always gets what he wants. It wouldn't have mattered. I'm just glad he didn't kill you." Loki whispered.

"Still..."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Tony smirked, and gently pressed his lips to his god's. Loki pulled away.

"Let's get some sleep." The inventor muttered. Loki nodded, and climbed onto the bed. "Loki?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I love you."

A month passed. There was no sign of Thanos. It was as if he had never been to Asgard. Nothing new had happened at all.

Odin, Loki, and the Avengers were in the dining hall, discussing the next move.

"He isn't going to show!" Clint said. Odin listened quietly.

"That doesn't mean we have to abandon Asgard completely!" Steve argued. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Friends-"

"Look, we go home, one or two of us can stay here, and watch out for him." Natasha suggested.

"Steve and I could stay here." Tony volunteered.

"I think not, Man of Iron-"

"What if-"

"We should just stay here." Steve crossed his arms. Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes in unison.

"Look, fury needs the two of us on earth to. It's not that I don't like Asgard, it's just, I'm also a spy on earth. I'm needed there." Natasha promised. Odin nodded.

"Anthony, really-"

"We have to figure out something, Loks, and us staying here is probably-"

"Silence!" Thor shouted. Everyone stared shocked at the thunderer. "Steven, I'm afraid the other's are correct. You cannot stay forever on Asgard, neither can I. For the time being, Steven and I will stay on Asgard. The rest of you are free to return to Midgard." The Avengers nodded in agreement.

"And what of I, brother?" Loki asked. Silence fell.

"What ever do you mean?" Thor shifted, suddenly on the spot.

"Loki is still considered a prisoner of Asgard for the things he did on Midgard. Has he proven himself worth of freedom, Thor?" Odin asked. Loki hung his head.

"Wait, Thor says the word, and you lock my Loks up again? Why? He's changed!" Tony yelled. He was standing, mostly out of fear of losing someone who he cared so much for.

"Anthony-"

"No! This isn't fair!"

"Man Of Iron, I agree with you. Loki has indeed changed, father." Thor interrupted. Tony blinked.

"Huh?" Loki and Tony chimed.

"Loki, since you have been with Anthony, you've been so much happier! I've never seen you so full of love and happiness! You have changed." He explained. Loki blushed lightly.

"Then Loki you may return to Midgard with the Avengers." Odin stood. "I will send Steven to fetch you when Thanos arrives." Everyone else dispersed to pack their things. Tony looked at Loki, smiling softly.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too. Anthony...I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up, Loks?" The god took a deep breathe. He hesitated.

"I...I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony blinked several times, his eyes wide. He swallowed thickly.

"Tony?" Loki said. The inventor held up a finger, signaling he needed a minute. Loki bit his lip.

"Is it mine or..." Tony didn't finish the sentence. Loki shrugged.

"I believe they are yours." He whispered. Tony made a choking sound.

"They?" He asked.

"Bruce...Bruce confirmed they're twins." Loki twisted his fingers nervously. Tony swayed slightly. "Anthony? Are you alright?"

"Fine. I just...I need a nap." Tony collapsed to the floor. Bruce poked his head back into the dining hall.

"I thought he'd faint outright." The doctor said. He knelt, and checked Tony,s pulse. "You didn't have to lie, Loki."

"You said yourself, one of them is Tony's!" Loki shrilled.

"I know, but Loki, we don't know for sure-"

"I am holding to that, Doctor Banner. It will crush him if he knows."

"Alright. Let's get him to your room." Bruce picked up Tony who's was incoherently muttering about twins. Bruce chuckled. "He'll be okay in a few minutes just give him sometime." Loki opened their door, and Bruce laid Tony on the bed.

The inventor's eyes fluttered open. He groaned.

"Wha happened?" He asked. Loki smiled softly.

"You fainted." He explained.

"I did? Oh. Loks, I had this crazy dream! You said you were pregnant-"

"It wasn't a dream." Loki shook his head. Tony t up slowly, his mouth agape.

"You're sure, babe?" Tony grabbed Loki's hand. The god nodded. "Wow. I...I never thought I'd ever be a dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't have the best example, and after Steve and I got together, I figured I'd lost my chance." He explained. Loki sighed. Tony moved his hand tenitavly to Loki's stomach. He smiled. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married." Tony said. It was the God's turns o blink in shock.

"Anthony, do not toy with me-"

"I'm not playing, Loki!"

"What has come over you?!" Loki asked.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Bruce said, slipping out the door.

"Loki, I love you, more than anything! And now that you-We're- having twins, I can't let you go. Marry me, Loki. Please." Tony begged. He climbed off the bed and knelt in front of Loki.

"I-I- I need to talk to my children about this, Anthony!" Loki jumped up, obviously flustered. Tony's eyes brows furrowed in confusion.

"Does that mean no?" Tony asked.

"Anthony, that doesn't mean I am saying no, I am just shocked, Anthony." Loki sat down on the bed again.

"Then what does that mean?" Tony asked.

"I...I would love to marry you Anthony." Loki whispered.

"Great!"

"There is a catch, Stark!" Loki stood up, and walked over to Tony's suit case. He pulled out the small flask of Jack Daniels. "No more drink."

"Woah, wait a second, Loks-"

"I won't let my children be raised by a drunkard, Stark. You stop with the drink the second we return to Midgard, or I will leave you." Loki said. He crossed his arms over his chest. Tony gaped. No one had ever made him stop drinking. Not ever. Maybe that was why his relationship with Pepper and Steve had failed.

"You know what, okay. I'll get rid of it. Every last drop will be dump as soon as we get home." Tony tried to wrap his arms around Loki, who slipped away.

"Dump this, now." He waved the flask at Tony, who snatched it, and poured it down the sink.

"Tada. No more drinking!" Tony kissed Loki on the neck. The god shivered lightly. "Now pack. We leave in about twenty minutes."

As predicted, twenty minutes later, Thor and Steve had escorted the rest of the group to the edge of the Rainbow-bridge.

"We will see you the moment Thanos returns." Thor promised. Tony nodded. Steve smiled.

"If he returns to Midgard first, send someone to us." Thor held fast to Steve's hand. The couple waved as the rest of the group s sent home.

"Praise the gods, I'm home!" Tony cried as he set foot in his tower. Loki laughed.

"You're welcome, Stark." Loki sat on the couch, and sighed. Tony straddled Loki, shamelessly, and kissed him. Natasha groaned.

"We're going home. Call us when you're done." She said. Tony waved her off, still kissing his fiancé.

"Hey Nat, want a-"

"No." She interrupted. Loki moaned gently, and pulled Tony closer. The spies left, leaving the couple.

"Hello." Loki breath, pulling away.

"Hi." Tony purred. "Hmm, I'm thinking sex."

"The twins, Anthony." The god scolded.

"You can top." Loki raised an eyebrow. Tony nuzzled the crook of Loki's neck. The god let out a breathy moan. He hesitated a moment, but pushed Tony off of him.

"No. You have eight months wait, Anthony." Loki got off the couch.

"You're hard as a rock! Come on!" Tony whined. Loki laughed.

"You will just have to please yourself." Loki grabbed a pint of ice cream out of the freezer.

"You so me-"

Suddenly the god was surrounded by the stars. It was quite, except a dark chuckle. Loki gasped.

"Hello." Thanos breathed in his ear. Loki shivered, but didn't try to run. He had learned long ago not to.

"What do you want?" Loki breathed. The demon placed his hand on Loki's lower abdomen.

"One of them is mine. He said. He voice was proud. "The other, well, he doesn't matter, does he?" Thanos removed his hand, and chuckled. "Of course, he may not even survive birth." Loki began to tremble, tears swimming in his eyes. "Even if he were to, he'd be overshadowed by his sister."

"H-how do you know?" Loki snapped.

"Oh the girl is my daughter. That's how. I spoke to your prophetess. She says, that they will be as the sun and the moon. The girl will be too powerful for her own good. She will indeed, be the fall of Asgrad. Whilst your son, will die before he can stop her. He, if he survives at all, will only live until he twenty first year. Scary isn't it?" Thanos laughed again.

"Leave them alone." Loki managed. Thanos laughed loudly. He turned Loki to face him, and grabbed his face. Loki clawed at his hands.

"I will be back for her. You can count on that."

"An." Tony finished. Loki collapsed in tears. "Baby?! What happened?! Are you okay?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been damn near three months!" Tony hissed to Bruce. Loki sat, unseeing, staring out towards the ocean. "He doesn't talk, he barley eats, and he just keeps mumbling that's he's doomed. I don't get it!" Bruce wrinkled his fore head, and nodded.

"I need to make us the twins are getting proper nutrition. Can you help me get him to the lab?" The scientist asked. The inventor nodded. Bruce walked over to Loki, and smiled softly.

"She's something him..." He whispered to Bruce. He looked back at Tony who shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, Loki. They'll be fine. Do you want to come down to the lab? I can check on them." the god shook his head slightly. "Loki, listen to me. I have had a really bad day, and I don't want to hurt you or the twins. So can you please go down to the lab? Tony could carry you." Loki's eyes widened. He stood, but fell into Tony's arms. He was too weak. The inventor carried his lover to the lab, and gently laid him on a table. The god shivered as the cold metal contacted his skin.

"I'm worried about you, baby." Tony whispered. Loki just nodded idly.

"What started this?"

"I don't know, we were talking, then he zoned out for a second. When he came back, he broke down, sobbing his eyes out." Tony explained. Bruce pulled Tony aside.

"Loki told me about what Thanos did to him. there is a possibility that one of the twins is his.."

"Then Thanos did this. He must have talked to Loki about the twins." Tony reasoned. His best friend nodded.

"More than likely." He turned back to Loki, and gently lifted his shirt. A small bump was protruding from his abdomen. "This is going to be cold." Bruce warned. Loki nodded. The scientist gently put the gel on the bump. Loki gasped, and shivered. "I warned you." He switched on the machine, and pressed the sensor to his stomach. Loki looked sadly towards the screen. "What the hell?" Bruce exclaimed. Tony looked. A thick cover shrouded one of the twins. The other was pressed against the wall of the womb. The friends looked at each other in shock,and awe.

"Okay, one this is awesome. I'm so excited for them" Bruce gave Tony a look. "What? I wasn't done. Two, how can we fix that, so that doesn't kill, is that a- yep- him."

"There's only one way to fix it, and they won't survive out of the womb yet." Bruce explained. Tony sighed. Loki whimpered, and looked away.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. That broke Tony's heart.

"There has to be a more immediate solution!" Bruce shook his head.

"Not at the moment there isn't. If we do an emergency c-section right a six months, they may survive, but you don't have the equipment, and doctor's would ask questions-"

"I can get the stuff! Money means nothing when it comes to my kids!" Tony shouted. Bruce was taken aback. Tony's wealth was everything.

"I suggest you get it soon. Otherwise, they won't see birth." Bruce whisped the last part.

"What?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Loks, baby, calm down, we'll save them don,t worry-"

"Anthony, please don't let them die! They're so little! Please!."Loki begged, distressed.

"I won't I swear. But you have to tell me what happened. I need to know what Thanos told you, so we can save them." Loki nodded, calming slightly. His heart rate was still up. Bruce took a few deep breathes, trying to stay calm.

"He...he said he spoke to the oracle." Loki began. Tony nodded, one hand in Loki's the other on his stomach. "She...she told him that they'll be like the sun and the moon. Our daughter will shine with her intelligence and beauty, while our son will be more mysterious. She said..she said our son, if he survives birth, will be forever sickly, and will die on his twenty first birthday." Loki began to sob. Tony pull him into his arms, and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, I won't let him. I swear." Tony kissed his head. Loki caught his breathe, and pulled away.

"She-she also said that our daughter will be the fall of Asgard while he is the Saviour."

"All before they're even old enough to drink." Tony summarized. Loki nodded.

"Anthony-"

"No. I don't care if I have to fucking hide them from everything, I won't let this hang over their heads!" Tony ranted. Loki smiled softly, but tears quickly returned.

"Anthony, there is more." Tony looked at Loki, listening. "He's coming for her. He didn't say when, but he see he would return for her."

"Oh hell no! He'll have to get through me before he can have my little girl!" Tony swore. Loki sighed.

"Well, how about I finish the ultrasound? Then we can at least gauge when they have to be born so all three of you make it." Bruce suggested. Tony nodded. Loki laid back down on the cool metal table, while the scientist pressed the sensor to his stomach.

"Seven Hells! That is cold!" Loki cried out. He hadn't really noticed before. Blue spread form the cold gel. Tony eyed the color.

"Woah, cool trick Loks." Tony smiled. Loki, looked at his hands, and skin which had turned to the Jotun blue he so despised. Loki panicked.

"Is the any kind of covering?! I do not wish-"

"Loki, calm down." Tony soothed. Loki kept the distressed look about him, but silenced.

"If you guys want some good news, he looks really healthy. I can't see the other one, but I bet she's healthy too." Bruce smiled, trying to reassure Loki. The god nodded. Bruce switched the machine off. "I'm going to head home. It's getting pretty late." He smiled, and bowed out of the room. The couple stayed silent. Neither knew what to say.

"So...um...Loki...I was thinking for their nursery, we could do-"

"Anthony,I am not painting my children's nursery to match your armor." Loki said. He sat up, and pulled his sort down.

"Oh come on! That would be awesome!" Tony laughed. Loki shook his head.

"No. I would much rather their nursery be painted to match mine." Loki smirked, and stood up. He wobbled, before Tony caught him.

"One, no. And two, I'm taking you back to bed." Tony carried Loki up the stairs, and laid him, sitting up right, on their bed. "Do you want anything?"

"A cup of warm tea would be nice." Loki looked at Tony with wide eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back." Tony kissed him on the forehead and left. Thor was waiting for him. "What's up, Meatswing?" he set water to boil, and faced his soon to be brother in-law.

"Anthony, Doctor Banner has informed me my brother is not well. I wish to see him." Thor demanded.

"Sorry, no can do. He'll stress if he knows you know. So I'll send him to you when he's better okay?" Tony put Mint Medley, Loki's favorite tea, in the water.

"No! This is not well! I wish to see my brother! Asgard could be obliterated at any moment!"

"Wait, what?!" Tony turned back to Thor.

"Thanos has returned, looking for my brother. He...he has taken Steven as a hostage." Thor ran a hand through his hair.

"So, you're willing to turn in your brother, because Thanos has Steve? Wow, That's low, Thor." Tony turned back tot eh tea, but sighed. "Look, Thanos knows he's here. He's just faking it so he doesn't have to come get him. Loki is going to stay here, but I'm coming with you. JARVIS, get my suit ready."

"Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

((Sorry, it's really short. I'll update soon though, oh, and no more smut.))

Loki stretched, realizing he had fallen asleep. The tea next to him had long gone cold, but the god didn't care. There was a note underneath it.

Loks,

Thanos popped up again in Asgard. I had to help Thor save Capsicle's ass. Sorry. Love you.

Tony

Loki sighed. How long had he been asleep? The god gently got up, and examined his hands. Praise the Norns, the blue was gone. Lowering his hands, he saw the gaunt outline that he had become over the last three months. His stomach was slightly bulging, revealing the life held inside him.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "For starving you. For not doing well enough. Please, don't hate me." Loki begged. He was terrified that growing up, something would drive them to hate him.

"Father?" Jorgmund called out softly. Loki walked, at a very slow pace toward the living room, after he wrapped one of Anthony's many robes around him. Loki wasn't ready for his second son to know.

"I am coming," Loki sat on the couch. Jormungd approached with caution, afraid that Loki was angry with him.

"Father, I am sorry I did not assist Asgard in it's hour of need." He whispered, standing before Loki.

"Do not be ashamed. I did not wish to help, but I felt it needed, so I may not be restricted from you and your siblings." Loki patted the spot next to him, the note from Anthony weighing heavy in his pocket.

"Father, something bothers you. Whatever could it be?" Jorgmund sat next to him.

"Thanos has returned to Asgard, while he knows I am here. It frightens me. he may be using this as a distraction to take me, while the others are looking for The Captain." Loki explained. Jorgmund straightened.

"You may be right, Father."

Thanos threw Tony across the room again. The inventor groaned, sliding. His armor was crushed around him.

"It is futile to try to stop me. I always get what I want." He picked Tony up again. Steve was uncounices near by, and everyone else was no where to be found. Tony cried out as Thanos ripped his helmet off. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

"I don,t give a shit. I'm going to make sure you stay away from my family." Tony hit him with a repulsion ray, throwing him across the room. Tony ran over to Steve, who was starting to wake up. The Captain groaned. "Come on, Cap, I need some help over here."

"Tony? What are you doing here?" He asked. Thanos was moving fast towards them.

"JARVIS, you still there?" Tony asked. The purple demon moved towards them, and fast.

"Yes sir."

"How much power do I have left?"

"Tony you don't understand!-"

"85% sir."

"Done!" Tony fired a regular ray from his chest, dazing Thanos for a moment.

"Tony! That's not him!" Steve managed.

"What?!" Tony shouted.

"Thanos disguised himself as Jorgmund! He's with Loki!" Tony looked towards the supposed demon. His true form was revealed. It was Thor, who had been possessed by Thanos.

"Holy shit!" Tony took off towards the Tesseract, which was their only way back.

Loki lay on the ground, Thanos standing over him.

"How stupid your lover is. Leaving you alone." Thanos laughed. "I should take her from you." He picked Loki up gently. The god shivered. "I could be cruel, steal her and kill the boy."

"Problem is, you won't." Tony called. Thanos and Loki turned towards Tony. "I' kill you if you even think about it." The armor sank into the ground to be repaired as the genius moved towards the demon.

"Where has your armor gone, Man Of Iron?" He dropped Loki roughly. The god groaned, and curled around his stomach.

"Gone, for now. But guess what? I've got some more." Tony snapped, smiling triumphantly.

"And how is that?"

"Easy. JARVIS. Deploy!" The mark VII armor flew towards tony, and surronded him. "Now fight me."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanos chuckled at Tony's bravery. Loki managed to move away from the fight, praying that Tony survived.

"You dare challenge someone of MY power? Brave little Midgardian, do you not realize that you are doomed to die?" Thanos merely swatted at Tony, and flung him across the room.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Loki bit his lip. "JARVIS, contact Widow and Hawk." Tony shot a repulsion ray at Thanos. The being stood up, after only being knocked down.

"What's up Stark?" Natasha said.

"Start phase two! I'm working this guy over!" Tony instructed. Thanos picked him up, and slammed him into his couch. The furniture splintered easily.

"Sounds like he's working you over. Does Loki know the plan?"

"Not exactly. Let's pray he plays his part." Tony scanned Thanos he lifted the Man of Iron high into the air. Tony fired a repulser out of his chest, throwing him aside. "Don't fuck with my family, you son of a bitch!"

Thanos merely grabbed Tony and slammed him against the nearest wall. The purple demon grabbed the face mask, and tore it off. Blood was prominent on both sides of his face. Thanos grinned, seeing the arc reactor glow brightly in Tony's suit.

"Strange. What would happen, Man Of Iron, should I remove this glowing blue light?" Thanos tapped it. Tony began to panic internally.

"Depends, it won't come out for dick heads like you." he hissed. Thanos shook his head, and grabbed the arc.

"STOP!" Loki screamed. Thanos turned smiling. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, thanking whoever he had to that Loki saved his ass, again. "I'll do what you want, just do not kill Anthony." The god begged. The old Loki was back, radiating power and pride to those around him. Tony grinned. He loved that Loki more than all the others.

"Then let us go to Asgard. I wish your family see you betray them yet again." Loki nodded, and walked towards Tony's platform. He waited until they were gone, and he himself went to Jotunheim.

Loki and Thanos came from the portal, and Thanos looked around. Ice covered the planet they were on.

"This is not Asgard!" He roared. Loki merely blink as Thanos came closely to his face.

"You said you wanted my family to me betray them again. I am a Frost Giant." Loki's skin turn to the detested blue color he despised so much. Thanos roared in anger. Loki merely made his way toward the center of the planet. The destruction he had caused was obvious. The Avengers and Thor had managed to convince the new king of Jotunheim to let them ambush Thanos there. The group was well hidden. Tony held a breathe as he watch Loki approach. The inventor was taken aback by the simplistic nature of Loki's Jotun form.

"Hijal. King, I bide you good day." Loki smiled at the new king. He snorted, and shifted in his chair.

"What do you want Son Of Odin?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir. I merely bring a visitor." Loki stepped aside, bowing as Thanos stepped forward.

"I should decoy all of you." He shouted. Tony grinned.

"Yeah, we'll, that's our job." He called. Everyone stepped out of there hiding places. Thor and Steve looked the angriest.

"What is this?!" The demon growled. Loki looked around, confused himself.

"It's called a trap, stupid!" Hawkeye aimed one of his explosive arrows at Thanos. Natasha shook her head.

"You dare-"

"Alright, Avengers, NOW!" Tony and Hawkeye began firing from above, while everyone else jumped at Thanos. Loki ducked behind a pillar. Tony noticed, and moved toward it, still firing. "Loks, I need you to freeze him!" He called.

"I'm not strong enough!" He said.

"Yes you are! Loki, I know you can do this, please! The Twins need you to! Shit!" Thanos swiped at Tony trying to knock him up of the sky. Loki moved forward, and began to freeze Thanos where he stood. The purple demon quickly caught on, and reached for Loki. The Jotun king gave a war cry, and the other frost giants began to help. Quickly, Thanos was frozen from the shoulders down.

"How dare you trick me! I demand to be released!" He tried to break the ice. Tony shook his head.

"Dude, I tried to warn you earlier. Don't fuck with my family. There will be hell to pay." Tony grinned at Loki, who was very obviously exhausted. The god of mischief shook his head, smiling breathlessly.

"I will return, Stark. And when I do, I will be coming for my child." Thanos hissed.

"Okay, I heard enough. Finish him off boys." The Jotuns froze Thanos the rest of the way. He was trapped in a glare. Tony landed, and just hen noticed the cold. "Holy shit! It's frigid here! How do you people survive?!" He asked. Hijal smirked.

"We were born and raised in this environment. But, thanks are in order, Avengers. You have saved many relams, including your own, and more importantly, ours." He said. Loki smiled, and stood aside watching. "But, Asgardian, this does not bring a permeant peace between our worlds."

"I realize this. But even a temporary peace is suitable." Thor and the king nodded at each other. Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist.

"I'm ready to go home. I think I need to see a doctor." The inventor nodded

towards Bruce, who was uncounicous, and naked, over Steve's shoulder.

"We will return Doctor Banner, and then return to Asgard." Thor took Steve's hand and everyone returned to Stark tower.

At the tower, Bruce was dressed, and addressed everyone's injuries. Tony had taken to worst damage, including needing to replace them Arc Reactor and the base.

"That is going to suck ass." Tony complained. Bruce shook his head, and examined the schematics for the new reactor. Loki was in the lab as well, not really listening. His mind was with his children. "Baaaaabbbbyyyyy..." Tony whined. Loki perked up, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Anthony?"

"Good, you're back. So, I was thinking, we could take off to Hawaii, get married, stay there for a few days..."

"I already told you, Anthony, I will not sleep with you until after the twins are born." Loki crossed his arms.

"But you make it so easy to pounce on you! Look at how you sit!" Tony complained. Loki chuckled.

"I will do what I want, thank you, Stark." Loki smiled though, despite the playful anger in his voice.

"Loks?"

"Yes, Anthony?"

"I love you."

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

((Well, we've reached the end of the first part of Save My Life. Thanks to everyone who helped me make this one of my best stories!Sequeal soon to come!))

Tony and Loki laid on the couch, watching e news. Loki was laying cuddled in Tony's arms. "Tonight on E! News!" the happy reporter chimed. It had been nearly two months since the fight with Thanos. He was still frozen where he stood in Jotunhiem. "A mysterious young woman has been seen making trips to Stark Towers." Pictures of Loki disguised as a woman flashed on the screen.

"Nice beauty shots babe." Tony laughed. Loki shook his head.

"I try my best to always look phenomenal." The god snickered. Tony kissed him.

"Loks?" Tony asked with trepidation.

"Yes, Anthony?" Loki's ice cold blue eyes met his lover's deep chocolate ones.

"Are you...nervous about the twins?" Tony's eyes shone with fear.

"Anthony, I've raised four other children. I will have no trouble helping you raise the twins." Loki smiled, but saw the nervous want of alcohol in Tony's eyes. "You will be a wonderful father, Tony. I know that for a fact." Loki sat up, and pulled Tony up as well. They kissed for a while.

"Tony, Loki- Oh, sorry guys." Bruce blushed lightly as he walked in on Tony and Loki kissing. Loki sat up.

"Hi Bruce!" Tony grinned. The scientist shook his head.

"Hi. Come on Loki. Let's take a look at the twins." The trio headed down stairs. Everything nessaceary to support premature children were set up in twos. One for each of the twins. Loki was frightened at the thought of delivering them early, because most of the children born early on Asgard died.

Loki laid on the cold metal table. His nerves were getting best of him.

Tony and Bruce were laughing and smiling. Tony was trying to quell his nerves about becoming a father, while Loki encouraged him. Bruce sanitized the area on Loki's stomach where the incision for the twins would be made. The doctor checked the God's vitals.

"Loki, are you okay?" He asked. Loki just nodded, trying to get enough air. "Just breathe, Loki. They'll be just fine." Bruce assured. Loki nodded again, but began to hyperventilate.

"Loks, everything's fine." Tony grabbed The mischief maker's hand.

"Tony, he's having a panic attack. I have to put him under." Bruce placed an anesthesia mask on Loki's face. "This will put you to sleep. When you wake up, the twins will be in the incubators. Everything will be just fine." the god drozily nodded. He breathed gently, as the anesthesia kicked in.

"Is that dangerous?" Tony asked. Bruce shrugged, and readied the scalpel.

"It can be. It depends on the situation. He's safe for now." tony nodded. "Trust me, he's in good hands."

Loki's eyes fluttered open. He felt strange. Lighter, almost. He wasn't in the lab anymore. He was in his room.

"Do not sit up, Brother." Thor ordered. Loki Blinked.

"Thor? Where are they?" Loki breathed. Thor smiled.

"They are well. Do not worry. The Man Of Iron will bring them to you soon."

"Are they strong enough?" Loki asked. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Loks? You awake?" Tony asked. Thor got up, and stepped aside. Tony pushed the door open, two small bundles wrapped in his arms. "I thought you'd want to meet them." Tony gently sat next to his lover. Loki gasped.

Their son was pale, with a small wisp of black hair on the top of his head. His eyes remained closed, having just been born. Their daughter was just as beautiful. Her skin was a deep olive tone like Tony's, and her eyes were open. Despite her Stark like looks, Loki had to remember she was Thanos' daughter. Her eyes glowed a brilliant violet.

"Hello." Loki whispered. Tony gently handed the boy to Loki. He squirmed slightly, and settled into his mother's arms.

"Don't be mad, Loki." Tony grinned.

"What?"

"I named them..." Tony bit his lip. Loki glared at him.

"What are their names?" He asked, gently cradling his son.

"Asia-Hope Sophia Elizabeth Stark and Derek Anthony Edward Stark." Tony leaned back slightly, as Loki pondered the names.

"I think they are perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are our Asia-Hope and Derek Anthony. How cold I be angry?" Loki kissed Tony.

"One more thing. We need to be super careful with Derek."

"Why?"

"He has hemophilia. It's a disease where someone's blood doesn't clot right. So, if he gets cut or even just a bruise, it could..."

"Kill him." Loki finished. He looked down at his fragile boy. "He's still perfect."

"Yeah. They are."


End file.
